De 23
by stilteaub
Summary: De opstand zit nog steeds vers in het geheugen van vele mensen. Ze proberen hun levens te hervatten, maar dat gaat steeds moeilijker nu de Hongerspelen er weer aankomen. De grote vraag is: hoe zal het dit jaar aflopen?
1. Genesis

Disclaimer: alles behoort Suzanne Collins toe, op mijn eigen personages na.

* * *

 _Dood is onvermijdelijk. Je kunt het accepteren of het negeren. Beide zal het niet beter maken._

* * *

 **Yue Marbles – 17**

 **District 5**

Hier sta ik dan voor een podium, wachtend totdat de naam van de vrouwelijke tribuut wordt getrokken, zodat ze later afgeslacht kan worden tijdens de Hongerspelen. Nog een doodgewone dag in District 5. Leuk hoor.

Rustig kijk ik om me heen. Het is nu al drie jaar na de opstand. Dit is de derde keer dat we de Hongerspelen houden. Ik herinner me de eerste Hongerspelen nog helemaal perfect. District 3 had toen gewonnen door _puur_ geluk. De winnaar was een jongen, genaamd Magnus Adena. Hij is nu 18 jaar oud. Magnus had niemand hoeven te doodden. De tributen hadden elkaar al afgemaakt. Het waren loyalisten tegen rebellen. Die verraders waren best geshockt. Ze hadden niet verwacht dat ze ook hoefden mee te doen. Maar dat moesten ze wel. Ze moesten boeten, samen, met de rest van ons.

Wat ze niet beseften, was dat ze geluk hadden. De eerste keer dat je iets doet, is meestal om het uit te testen. Daarna kun je een aantal dingen verbeteren. Dus waren de tweede Hongerspelen veel gruwelijker en bruter dan de eerste. Er werden mutanten ingezet om de tributen op te jagen en onnatuurlijke omstandigheden gecreëerd om de tributen bij elkaar te drijven, zodat er een gedwongen bloedbad ontstond. Toen won District 7 en de winnaar was een meisje genaamd Echo Illiam. Over Echo en haar hakbijl heb ik nog steeds nachtmerries.

En nu worden dus de derde Hongerspelen gehouden. Niet dat het me nog wat kan schelen. Mijn hele familie en al mijn vrienden zijn dood, dankzij de opstand. Niet omdat we rebellen of loyalisten waren. Nee, wij waren neutralisten. Dat boeide niemand natuurlijk wat. Niemand hield rekening met mijn familie. Niemand bedacht dat niet alles zwart-wit was. Nee, omdat mijn familie geen kant koos, waren we vijand van beide kampen. Op dat moment was ik de stad ingegaan, om eten te halen. Noem het wat je wilt, geluk, genade, wat dan ook, maar ik zat niet in dat huis. Het bleek dus dat de rebellen ons huis hebben gebombardeerd.

Ik vluchtte meteen weg. Natuurlijk had mijn familie het niet overleefd. Ik ben ook niet gek genoeg om een bezoekje te brengen aan hun verscheurde lijken. District 5 uitkomen is gelukkig makkelijker dan je denkt. Wij liggen aan de grenzen van ons land. Ik ben meteen de bergen ingetrokken. Nauwelijks had ik het daar overleefd en meer mensen voegden zich bij mij, totdat we uiteindelijk een gezelschap hadden van vijf mensen.

We zorgden er zorgvuldig voor dat we niet hecht werden. Het is beter om maar om niemand te geven, want anders kan het Capitool het tegen je gebruiken. Toen we hoorden dat District 5 al bijna aan het verliezen was, gingen we weer terug. Al gauw kwam alles weer terecht in de handen van het Capitool en leefden we weer onder zijn tirannie.

Ja, natuurlijk vind ik het Capitool slecht. Ik ben niet op mijn achterhoofd gevallen. Maar dit hadden we ook op een diplomatieke manier kunnen oplossen. Alles om een oorlog te voorkomen. Maar luisterde iemand naar ons!? Natuurlijk niet! Geweld is altijd de oplossing geweest. En nu geeft het Capitool ons een koekje van ons eigen deeg.

Dankzij de rebellen sta ik nu hier, klaar om afgeslacht te worden. Als ik geluk heb, word ik dit en volgend jaar niet getrokken en kan ik daarna in vrede leven, voor zover dat gaat in District 5. Maar ik kan er vanuit gaan dat dat niet gaat gebeuren. Het is beter om het slechtste te verwachten, zodat _als_ het gebeurt, je tenminste voorbereid bent.

Een bekende stem onderbreekt abrupt mijn gedachtes. Het is onze nieuwe burgemeester. Hij begint met een kort verhaaltje over waarom de Hongerspelen worden gehouden. Hij laat het lijken alsof we het allemaal verdiend hebben. Misschien hebben sommige mensen dat ook. Maar ik in ieder geval niet. Ik ben geen moordenaar. Dat weet ik van mezelf. Ik wed dat vele anderen dat niet kunnen nazeggen.

Nadat de burgemeester eindelijk klaar is met zijn verhaaltje komt een lange, atletische man het podium oplopen. Hij draagt een kanariegeel pak met extreem veel glitters. Zijn haren zijn hemelsblauw geverfd wat een schril contrast tekent met zijn kleren. De mensen van het Capitool hebben echt géén gevoel voor mode. Niet dat ik het heb, maar nooit van mijn leven zou ik zoiets dragen.

'Goedemorgen District 5!' begroet de man ons joviaal, met een brede glimlach. Waarschijnlijk is het hartstikke nep. 'Welkom bij de derde Hongerspelen! Wat spannend allemaal! Het is me toch echt een eer om hier te staan. Maar goed, laten we meteen ter zake komen.'

Op dit moment zou je een speld kunnen horen vallen. Ik bedoel, we hebben best wel wat vreemde begeleiders gehad, maar nog nooit met zo'n… _enthousiasme_ als deze jongeman.

'Ik ben Clovis Aniketos en zal de twee tributen van jullie District begeleiden', gaat Clovis vrolijk verder. De glimlach blijft mooi op zijn gezicht gepleisterd als hij langzaam het plein rondkijkt. Een ander meisje dat naast me staat, slaakt een geïrriteerde zucht. Ik moet mijn gegrinnik inhouden. Het is niet mijn bedoeling om in contact te komen met andere mensen, op wat voor een manier dan ook.

Mijn ogen gaan weer terug naar Clovis. Terwijl hij langzaam op de bol afloopt met honderden papiertjes, klem ik mijn kaken op elkaar.

'Dames gaan voor', zegt hij voordat hij zijn hand in de bol steekt. Ik bal mijn vuisten als ik hem een papiertje zie vissen uit de zee van andere papiertjes. 'En de meisjestribuut van dit jaar is… Yue Marbles.'

Als eerste instantie reageer ik niet. Want Clovis sprak mijn naam verkeerd uit. Om een of andere reden vind ik dat best grappig. Maar daarna open ik mijn mond en vorm ik woorden die ik zelf niet eens hoor. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken kan ik al vredebewakers mijn kant op zien lopen.

'Mijn naam spreek je uit als joe-wee.'

Het hele plein valt stil. Nou, dat hadden ze waarschijnlijk niet verwacht. Zoiets doodnormaal als het verkeerd uitspreken van een naam tijdens de boete. Er verschijnen een paar glimlachen op de gezichten van omstanders. Ook hun vinden het idee zó absurd dat het grappig wordt. Ik hoor Clovis ongemakkelijk lachen.

'Het spijt me. Kom naar voren Yue Marbles', moedigt hij me aan. Ik gehoorzaam en begin met lopen, voordat de vredebewakers me kunnen bereiken. Zonder te trillen loop ik het podium op. Het is best eng dat nog geen enkel besef inzinkt. Dat zal hopelijk wel later komen. Clovis steekt zijn hand uit en ik schud hem vriendelijk. Beide glimlachen we naar elkaar. Ik weet dat de mijne gedwongen was, maar wat was die van Clovis?

Na handen geschud te hebben, loopt Clovis op de andere bol af, waar allerlei jongensnamen in zitten. Zonder te aarzelen haalt hij er een papiertje uit en leest hij de naam voor.

'Ravi Grandeur! Ravi Grandeur is onze jongenstribuut.'

Ik kijk naar het publiek die een open weg maakt voor de jongen. Tot mijn grote schrik ziet hij eruit als een grote beer. Ik weet dat ik niet lang ben, maar ik ben sterk en snel. Deze Ravi is echter minstens 1.90 en ziet eruit alsof hij mij met gemak door midden kan knakken, als een twijgje. Zo angstaanjagend is hij. Clovis reageert daarentegen compleet tegenovergesteld van mij.

'Geweldig! De Hongerspelen van dit jaar zullen zeker interessant zijn', zegt hij, terwijl Ravi langzaam het podium komt oplopen. Ik zie geen angst in zijn ogen. Hij is super intimiderend, maar dat maakt me op dit moment niks meer uit. Ik bedoel maar, we gaan allemaal ooit dood en ik heb niemand om van te houden en niemand houdt van mij, dus kan het Capitool me niks doen.

'Schud elkaars handen maar', spoort Clovis ons enthousiast aan. Ik steek mijn hand als eerste uit. Ravi grijpt hem en schudt hem stevig. Ondertussen scant hij me uitgebreid wat ervoor zorgt dat er een aangename rilling door mijn lichaam gaat. Hij is best knap, dat moet ik toegeven, maar dat zal niks meer uitmaken als we in de arena zitten.

Nadat Clovis zijn laatste woorden heeft gezegd, worden Ravi en ik weggebracht naar een andere ruimte. Een ruimte om afscheid te nemen van familie en geliefden. Het is duidelijk dat niemand zal komen voor mij en daar ben ik blij mee. Het Capitool heeft niemand om te pijnigen door mij heen.

* * *

 **Ravi Grandeur – 15**

 **District 5**

Ik kan bijna niet geloven dat ze mij eruit hebben gevist. _Bijna_. Maar gelukkig ben ik goed in de waarheid onder ogen komen. En de waarheid is dat ik een kans kan maken. Ik kan dit winnen. De oorlog heeft mij goed getraind en mijn conditie is nog steeds in orde. Ik weet hoe ik moet overleven in het wild, hoe ik moet vechten voor mijn leven, hoe ik voorwerpen kan gebruiken tot mijn voordeel. Ik heb kennis en lichaam.

Mijn ogen dwalen af naar Yue, mijn medetribuut. Ze is klein, maar ziet er taai uit en niet te vergeten, is ze een lust voor het oog. Als we niet in deze situatie zaten, als we niet hoefden mee te delen aan de Hongerspelen, had ik zeker mijn best gedaan om bij haar in de broek te komen. Maar het heeft geen zin om over dit soort dingen na te denken, nu ik op het punt sta om in een arena gegooid te worden met drieëntwintig andere tributen, zodat er uiteindelijk maar één zal overleven.

Mijn nicht Lucille en haar vriendje Terenzo verschijnen in de deuropening. Lucille ziet eruit alsof ze elk moment in huilen kan uitbarsten. Als ze me ziet, stormt ze op me af en omhelst ze me stevig. Haar tranen vallen op mijn versleten shirt. Lucille en Terenzo is alles wat nog over is van mijn familie. Ze zijn alles wat ik nog heb.

'Hé, maak je geen zorgen', mompel ik in Lucille's haar. Zij en Terenzo hebben geluk dat ze negentien zijn. Net te oud voor de Hongerspelen. Dus ik hoef me niet zorgen te maken over geliefden die kans hebben om mee te moeten doen aan de Hongerspelen. Ik snuif eens diep Lucille's geur in. Ze ruikt nog steeds naar schone kleren.

Twee andere armen omhelzen me nu ook. Het zijn de comfortabele, sterke armen van Terenzo. Hij huilt niet zoals Lucille. Met z'n drieën blijven we zo even staan. Totdat Lucille stopt met snikken en zich los worstelt uit de omhelzing. Ze grijpt mijn gezicht met beide handen vast en staart me met haar gouden ogen aan.

'Beloof me dat je terug komt, Ravi.'

Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ook al maak ik grote kans om dit te overleven, ik wil geen beloftes maken die ik misschien niet zal kunnen nakomen. Het is van uiterst belang voor mij om realistisch te blijven. Ik wil niet in de waan zijn dat ik dit kan overleven, daardoor arrogant worden, mijn vijanden onderschatten en daardoor sterven.

'Lucille, ik beloof dat ik mijn uiterst best zal doen om terug te komen', zeg ik in plaats daarvan. Lucille schudt verdrietig haar hoofd en wendt haar ogen van me af.

'Dat is niet genoeg', fluistert ze met een trillende stem. Ik leg mijn handen op haar schouders.

'Dat is alles wat ik heb.'

Voordat Lucille kan reageren, komen de vredebewakers naar binnen. Terenzo haalt Lucille bij me weg en kijkt me ernstig aan.

'Wat er ook gebeurd, Ravi, we houden van je. Je bent nooit alleen.'

Terenzo weet hoe hij me kan breken, want nadat ze weg zijn begin ik te huilen. Voor het eerst na jaren. Het doet me pijn dat ik Terenzo en Lucille waarschijnlijk nooit meer zal zien. Het doet me pijn dat ik uit deze wereld wordt gerukt. Het doet me pijn dat ik moet veranderen in een moordenaar. Maar bovenal doet het pijn, omdat het Capitool me al gebroken heeft.


	2. Exodus

Disclaimer: alles behoort Suzanne Collins toe, behalve mijn eigen personages.

* * *

 _Geen als, maar wanneer. Het is allemaal maar een kwestie van tijd._

* * *

 **Blitz Thunders – 17**

 **District 8**

District 8 is echt een puinhoop. Zelfs na al die drie lange jaren. Misschien omdat hier ook de meeste rebellen hebben gezeten. Wie weet. Niet dat het iets uitmaakt. De boete staat op het punt om te beginnen en de kansen staan weer allemaal open. Mijn naam staat daar namelijk 6 keer ingeschreven en dat is 6 keer te veel, als je het mij vraagt. Het is een geluk dat ik het tot nu toe heb overleefd als rebel. Ik bedoel, ik was geen rebelleider, maar ik maakte het wel erg lastig voor het Capitool, toentertijd.

Maar het was allemaal voor niks. Sterker nog, door de opstand hebben we alles drie keer zo erger voor ons gemaakt. Nu als straf, moeten we meedoen aan de Hongerspelen, loyaal, neutraal of rebel. Onschuldig of schuldig. Ouder kind of jonger kind. Alle kinderen moeten nu gaan boeten. Waaronder mijn familie. Verderop staat mijn broertje, tussen allerlei andere dertienjarigen. Zijn naam zit maar twee keer in die bol. De kans zou klein moeten zijn dat hij ertussenuit wordt gevist. Maar de kans blijft daar wel.

Mijn ouders, mijn vader, Roelf Thunders, zullen nu wel spijt hebben van het aanvoeren van rebeltroepen. Of niet. Ik weet het niet echt zeker. Pap is soms wel radicaal als het komt op vrijheid. Misschien waren we dat wel allemaal. Want op het einde zijn we beide net zo erg. Moordenaars.

Maar al dit doet er niet meer aan toe. Het is doden of gedood worden. Een moeilijke zaak is het niet. Helaas voor mij, zal het Capitool uiteindelijk mijn vader vermoorden. Het is maar een kwestie van tijd. Ik weet dat het gaat gebeuren en ze zoeken het juiste moment om de executie uit te voeren. Ik voel het. Ik voorzie het. Ik weet het. Dit is precies zoals ze mijn moeder twee jaar geleden hebben dood gemaakt. Langzaam, één voor één, pletten ze ons, als kakkerlakken. Er is niets wat eraan kunnen doen. Tenzij... tenzij het Capitool een man zijn woord is. Als wat ze zeggen waar is, als ik de Hongerspelen zou winnen, zou ik in vrede kunnen leven, zonder me zorgen hoeven te maken over geld. Natuurlijk heb ik het nog niet zien gebeuren, aangezien er niemand tot nu toe uit dit District heeft gewonnen. _Tot nu toe_. Voor alles is er een eerste keer.

Voordat ik er verder over kan nadenken, neemt de burgemeester het woord en begint hij te praten over de opstand en hoe daaruit de Hongerspelen is voortgekomen. De burgemeester is hier goed in. Praten en uitleggen dat dit allemaal onze eigen schuld is en hoe we dit verdienen. En misschien doen we dat. Misschien ook weer niet. Ik ben geen god, ik beslis niet wat rechtvaardig is, evenals het Capitool. Maar dat houdt hun natuurlijk niet tegen.

Na de burgemeester komt er een vrouw naar voren. Verrassend genoeg is niet zo extravagant als de rest van het Capitool. Haar bruine haren zit in een ingewikkelde vlechtknot en ze draagt strakke, zwarte kleren. Haar mooie, bruine huid gloeit door de ochtendzon. Zonder te glimlachen kijkt ze het publiek aan. Haar gezicht vertoont geen enkele emotie, wat me best bang maakt. Ze neemt haar tijd voordat ze begint met spreken.

'Hallo District 8. Ik ben Domino Shatters en zal de tributen van dit District begeleiden tijdens de Hongerspelen', zegt Domino met een krachtige stem. Ze is nog meer intimiderend als ze spreekt. Met beheerste passen loopt ze af op de eerste bol die alle meisjesnamen bevat.

'Nova Wolff is de vrouwelijk tribuut van dit jaar.'

Verontwaardigd beginnen er een paar mensen te mompelen en als ik me omdraai, zie ik waarom. De gekozen tribuut is maar twaalf jaar oud. Maar twaalf jaar oud. Te jong om ooit een verschil gemaakt te kunnen hebben tijdens de opstand. Er zijn veel meer andere mensen die tribuut hadden kunnen zijn, maar in plaats daarvan werd een onschuldig, jong meisje gekozen om te sterven in de arena. Dit zal ze nooit overleven.

Toch loopt Nova op het podium af. Ze trilt een klein beetje, maar ze loopt zonder te aarzelen. Ik kan niet geloven hoeveel moed dit meisje in zich heeft door niet weg te rennen. Als ik haar was, had ik dat allang gedaan. Ze gaat toch dood, het is alleen maar een kwestie van tijd. Wat maakt het dan uit of het nu gebeurd met een kogel door haar hoofd of later, als ze wordt vermoord door een tribuut of mutant? Liever een kogel dan een marteling.

Maar misschien denkt ze wel dat ze een kans heeft… misschien –

'Jimbo Maddox is de mannelijk tribuut.'

Oh God. Ik moet beter opletten. Nu is mijn moment. Nu ga ik het doen.

Voordat iemand ook nog maar kan bewegen, gooi ik het eruit.

'Ik bied me aan als vrijwilliger!'

Iedereens hoofden draaien zich om naar mij. Inclusief dat van Domino.

'Wat is jouw naam?' vraagt Domino luid en duidelijk. Ik slik even nerveus. Nu kan ik niet meer terug deinzen. Nu moet ik mijn lot accepteren.

'Mijn naam is Blitz Thunders.'

'Oké dan _Blitz_ , treed naar voren en schud de hand van je medetribuut', beveelt ze me streng. Ik doe wat ze zegt. Nova kijkt me met grote, verschrikte ogen aan als we elkaars handen schudden. Dat begrijp ik wel. Ik ben minstens twee koppen groter dan haar en heb al heel wat spieren bij elkaar gekregen door de opstand.

'Aanschouw, District 8! Dit zijn jullie tributen', zegt Domino op een harde manier, dat een soort van reactie eist. En een reactie krijgt ze. Langzaam beginnen mensen te klappen, totdat het hele plein klapt. Maar niemand juicht of fluit, alsof we al overwinnaars zijn. Ze denken dat we het dit jaar niet zullen overleven. Dit is hun vertoon van respect voor onze "opoffering".

* * *

 **Nova Wolff - 12**

 **District 8**

Dit zal ik nooit overleven. Waarom heeft het Capitool mij uitgekozen!? Mijn ouders waren loyalisten! Ik ben een loyalist! Dit kunnen ze me toch niet aandoen. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Ik zal dit nooit overleven. Het zal allemaal makkelijker zijn als ik me hier nu van kant maak. Maar dat kan ik Nina niet aandoen. Ik moet het anders aanpakken… ik moet…

'Nova!' hoor ik opeens mijn zus roepen. Ze is tweeëntwintig en heeft nooit mee moeten doen aan de boete. Ze heeft altijd veel geluk gehad. In tegenstelling tot mij. 'Oh mijn God, Nova. Het spijt me zo erg…'

Ik voel haar tranen op mijn shirt vallen, terwijl ze me naar zich toetrekt. Ik begin ook te huilen nu ik in de comfort ben van mijn zus.

'I-ik ga dit n-niet overleven', fluister ik in Nina's oor. Nina knikt alleen maar en drukt mijn hoofd tegen haar schouder aan. Zij weet ook dat ik kansloos ben. Ik begin harder te huilen en grijp de ruwe stof van mijn zus' jurk vast. Ik ben ten dode opgeschreven.

'Je moet proberen om weg te vluchten', fluistert Nina dan opeens in mijn oor. Ik verstijf en maak geen geluid meer. Nina streelt mijn haren. 'Je moet proberen om het Capitool te ontsnappen. Kom niet terug. Ga weg zonder mij. Als jij maar leeft. Ik zal niet toekijken naar hoe jij vecht voor je leven in een of andere stomme arena. Het Capitool kan oprotten. Wij zijn altijd loyaal geweest aan hun en als dank steken zij een mes in ons rug. Je moet ontsnappen.'

Verbaasd kijk ik Nina aan. Nog nooit heb ik haar iets rebels zien doen, maar nu zit ze hier met mij, bereid om de hoogste prijs te betalen voor mijn leven. We weten allemaal wat er gaat gebeuren als ik zou gaan ontsnappen. Dan zou het Capitool haar dood maken. Het enige wat nog over is van mijn familie.

'Ze maken je dood als ik ontsnap', fluister ik boos in Nina's oor. Ik kijk haar aan in haar blauwe ogen. Ze stralen vastberadenheid uit.

'Ik weet het, daarom ga ik ook ontsnappen. We moeten proberen om zo snel mogelijk uit Panem te komen. Als jij gewoon blijft op één plek, weet ik zeker dat ik je dan ooit zal moeten vinden, oké? Beloof me dat je probeert om te ontsnappen', fluistert Nina koppig terug.

Het is een gevaarlijke karwei en er is een grote kans dat ik dood ga, maar het is beter dan de arena in gaan en mijn eigen dood verzekeren. Ik weet al dat ik het niet ga overleven. Ik ben te zwak. Mijn competitie is te slim en te sterk voor mij. In principe zijn de vredebewakers dat ook, maar tenminste maak ik nog een kans. Hier ik ben ik smal en klein en val ik niet zo snel op. Waarschijnlijk wel na de boete, maar alsnog, de kans dat ik hieruit levend kan ontsnappen is groter dan dat ik levend uit de arena zal komen.

Ik kijk mijn zus nu strak aan. Mijn besluit is genomen. Al mijn plannen zijn gericht op ontsnappen uit deze hel.

'Ik beloof je dat ik alles zal doen om te ontsnappen', fluister ik naar mijn zus. Haar ogen lichten dankbaar op en ze glimlacht, voordat ze een kus op mijn wang duwt. Daarna loopt ze de kamer uit en word ik alleen gelaten met Blitz, een jongetje, ik neem aan zijn broertje, en zijn vader die er niet blij uitziet. Ik kan ze duidelijk horen praten.

'Ik snap niet waarom je je als vrijwilliger hebt aangeboden! De kans dat je dit zal overleven is minimum!' zegt zijn vader met een kille stem. Zijn postuur is stijf en verkrampt en zijn wenkbrauwen staan in een furieuze frons.

'Maar vader, als ik dit overleef, krijgen we een leven vol rijkdom en vrede!' brengt Blitz daartegenin. Hij ziet er ernstig uit. Om eerlijk te zijn vind ik dat geen goede reden om mee te doen aan de Hongerspelen. Er kan uiteindelijk ook maar één iemand van de vierentwintig overleven en de kans dat hij diegene zal zijn is zeer klein. Zijn vader lijkt het eens te zijn met mij.

'Zo wanhopig zijn we toch niet!? We zijn toch niet zo wanhopig dat jij je leven hiervoor in de waagschaal zet!? Eerlijk Blitz, ons leven had acceptabel kunnen zijn als jij je niet als vrijwilliger had aangeboden. Jij bent alles wat ik nog heb. Dacht je dan niet aan mij toen jij deze keuze maakte?' vraagt zijn vader. Het laatste gedeelte klinkt hartverscheurend. Die man heeft waarschijnlijk zeer veel geleden door de oorlog.

Blitz omhelst zijn vader.

'Het spijt me, pap. Maar ik beloof je dat ik zal overleven en dat ik zal terugkomen. Je zult me niet verliezen. Ik hou van je', belooft Blitz zijn vader. Wat een domme belofte. Ook al mag hij een van de oudste tributen zijn, dan alsnog zijn er waarschijnlijk mensen die veel beter zijn en veel meer ervaring hebben op het gebied van mensen vermoorden dan hem.

'Ik hou ook van jou, zoon.'

Het jongere broertje heeft de hele tijd op het achtergrond gestaan, maar stapt nu ook naar voren. Hij omhelst zijn broer stevig en heeft duidelijk moeite met het terughouden van zijn tranen. Het is bijna hartbrekend. Die jongen had zich nooit als vrijwilliger aan moeten bieden en nu zal hij spijt krijgen van zijn besluit.

'Tot gauw, Blitz. Ik hou van jou.'

'Tot gauw. En dat is een belofte.'

Dan komen de vredebewakers binnen en begeleiden ze Blitz' vader en zijn broertje weg. Het afscheid nemen is nu voorbij. Het wordt tijd om onze toekomst onder ogen te komen.


	3. Leviticus

Disclaimer: alles behoort Suzanne Collins toe, op mijn personages na.

* * *

 _De tijd van doen alsof is voorbij._

* * *

 **Olympe Eversley – 18**

 **District 12**

Boos kijk ik mijn vader aan. Met een verslagen blik in zijn ogen schudt hij zijn hoofd.

'Olympe, je moet hiermee stoppen. We kunnen Panem niet ontsnappen. We zullen Panem nooit ontsnappen. Het risico dat we dan lopen is veel te groot. We zijn veiliger hier', probeert pap met me te redenen.

Gefrustreerd begin ik te lachen.

'Waar zijn we dan veilig voor? Pap, als we hier blijven sterven we een "veilige" hongerdood! Het Capitool gaat ons nooit wat geven! Wanneer ga je dat nou begrijpen? We zullen het hier niet langer dan tien jaar volhouden!' roep ik boos terug.

'Olympe, we hebben hier geen tijd voor. Als het Capitool erachter komt dat je zo denkt, zijn we allebei _gegarandeerd_ dood. Dus doe wat ik zeg en ga verdomme met mee naar dat plein', zegt mijn vader kil en streng. Zijn ogen zijn veranderd. Hij kijkt me met een serieuze blik aan. Ik weet dat ik nu niet meer kan tegenstribbelen, anders steek ik een aantal grenzen over die niet overgestoken horen te worden.

Dus ik gehoorzaam en ga naar die verdomde boete. Het duurt niet lang voordat ik daar sta, met alle andere kinderen om me heen. Het zijn er niet veel. De winter was streng vorig jaar en heel veel hebben het niet gemaakt. Iedereen was wanhopig. Vandaar dat veel meisjes voor geld seks hebben gehad met vredebewakers. Ik veroordeel ze natuurlijk niet. Ze deden het om te overleven. En daarvoor heb ik respect.

Maar nu sta ik hier. En ik wacht totdat er twee kinderen van District 12 worden getrokken om mee te doen aan de Hongerspelen. Ze zijn zwak. Het Capitool is zwak. Zwak om onschuldige kinderen dit aan te doen, zodat de volwassenen leren om niet meer in opstand te komen. Jammer genoeg werkt het ook. Ik denk dat veel mensen nu twee keer zullen nadenken voordat ze een oorlog starten.

Onze burgemeester, meneer Fudge, loopt het podium en kijkt ons ernstig aan, voordat hij over de Donkere Dagen begint. Zo noemen ze het nu. Alsof het een of andere grote depressie was. Alsof dit allemaal tijdelijk was, dat het licht wel zou doorbreken, dat de rebellen niet zouden winnen. Het is zo vreemd allemaal. Om geen oorlog te voeren. Maar dat was allemaal drie jaar geleden. Ik heb niks meer aan deze gedachtes.

Zodra de burgemeester klaar is met zijn praatje, komt er een jonge vrouw het podium oplopen. Vergeleken met onze saaie, maar praktische, grijze kleren is haar gele, zonnebloemen jurk een lachertje. Alsof ze overdressed is. Dat is ze natuurlijk niet, volgens het Capitool. Nee. Volgens het Capitool zijn wij juist _underdressed_. De haren van de vrouw zijn aardbeiblond en ik kan vanaf hier al haar onnatuurlijke paarsblauwe ogen glinsteren.

De vrouw schenkt ons een ongemakkelijk, maar beleefd glimlachje toe voordat ze het woord neemt.

'Goedendag District 12. Het is me een eer om hier te zijn. Ik ben Gerda Aven en zal de tributen van District 12 begeleiden.'

Het blijft even stil.

'Dan zal ik nu de tributen van District 12 aankondigen', zegt Gerda met een vriendelijke glimlach. Ik kann zien aan haar ogen dat ze dit nooit wou doen. Ik vraag me af waarom.

Gerda aarzelt even voordat ze op de bol links van haar afloopt. Het is duidelijk te zien dat ze moeizaam slikt, voordat ze haar arm in de bol steekt om er een papiertje uit te vissen. Ze doet er ongewoon lang over om er eentje uit te halen. Waarschijnlijk weet ze dat het haar schuld zal zijn dat ze één jongen en één meisje de arena gaat insturen. Nou het is niet _alleen_ maar haar schuld. Het Capitool kan ik wel het meeste bloed toeschuiven. Ik voel een klein beetje medelijden voor de vrouw.

Na eeuwen maakt ze het briefje open en haalt ze diep adem, voordat ze de naam opleest.

'Olympe Eversley.'

Een schok gaat door mijn lichaam heen. God. Dit… dit… dit kan niet. Ik bedoel… ik… God… nee. Te laat heb ik door dat de vredebewakers op mij aflopen. Ze sleuren me het podium op. Verbaasd kijk ik de menigte rond. Ergens achterin zie ik mijn vader. Er lopen tranen over zijn wangen. Moeizaam glimlach ik naar hem. Hij glimlacht niet terug en wendt zijn gezicht van mij af. Een steek gaat door mijn hart heen. Ik ben verloren.

'Zion Nierenberg.'

Mijn aandacht gaat weer terug naar de menigte. Een jongen, niet veel jonger dan mij, komt met veel tegenzin het podium oplopen. Maar ik denk niet dat hij net zoals mij het podium opgesleept wilt worden. Ik bestudeer Zion goed. Hij heeft een breed postuur en ziet er op zich sterk uit, maar ik denk dat het komt omdat hij al vroeg is begonnen in de mijnen. Soms worden er kinderen eerder ingelaten om te werken als we mankracht tekort komen.

Als Zion voor me staat, staan we ongeveer op dezelfde hoogte. Ik ben lang en hij is lang. Zion glimlacht niet naar me, maar ik zie ook geen haat in zijn ogen.

'Schud elkaars handen.'

Dat doen we.

'District 12, hier zijn jullie tributen. Nog vrolijke Hongerspelen toegewenst!'

En met die woorden worden we een afslachting ingestuurd.

* * *

 **Zion Nierenberg – 17**

 **District 12**

De kans dat ik dit ga overleven is klein, maar de kans blijft. Ik werp een vlugge blik op Olympe, om haar in rust in te schatten. Ze heeft lange, donkerbruine haren en grijze ogen. Een typisch Laag-uiterlijk, net zoals dat van mij. Haar olijfkleurige huid ziet er in deze verlichting bleek uit. Zelf lijkt het alsof ze elk moment in huilen kan uitbarsten. En dat terwijl ze een van de oudste tributen zal zijn.

Niet dat het wat uitmaakt. Ik maak meer kans dan haar. Al zes maanden werk ik in de mijnen. Ik weet hoe ik kan omgaan met een pikhouweel. Met dat ding kun je schedels verbrijzelen, als je wilt. En al dat hakken in dee mijnen heeft me ook sterker gemaakt. Je hebt veel kracht nodig als je iets wilt loskrijgen uit steen. Zeker met zo'n stom pikhouweel. Het zou veel makkelijker zijn als ik het kon doen met een boor, zoals ze vroeger deden, maar dat was vroeger. Blijkbaar zijn we niet goed genoeg voor dat soort technologie.

Mijn gedachtes worden onderbroken, door mijn neef, 25 jaar oud, die de kamer binnenloopt en, neem ik aan, Olympe's vader. Volgens mij heeft de oorlog ook niet veel van haar familie overgelaten.

Juco kijkt me verdrietig aan en komt naast me zitten op de bank. We zeggen voor een moment niks tegen elkaar, ook al is er wel veel om te zeggen.

'Het spijt me', zegt Juco dan met tranen in zijn ogen.

Ik schud mijn hoofd en glimlach droevig.

'Het is niet jouw schuld.'

'Nee. Inderdaad. Het is de schuld van het Capitool.'

Alert kijk ik Juco aan. Hij was, en misschien is nog steeds, een rebel. Een hacker uit District 3 om precies te zijn. Ik weet dat dat onmogelijk klinkt, familie uit andere Districten. Maar vroeger kon dat nog. Je kon toen op bezoek gaan in andere Districten, contact maken met nieuwe mensen. Nu gaat dat niet meer. Waarschijnlijk omdat het Capitool een georganiseerde aanval van de Districten wil voorkomen. Maar in ieder geval, Juco hackte het systeem om informatie te krijgen over aanvallen van het Capitool en dergelijk. Het ging allemaal gelukkig anoniem en Juco is tot nu toe er nooit voor opgepakt. Als we geluk hebben, is het Capitool niet meer aan het zoeken voor belangrijke rebellen, omdat ze hun toch onder controle hebben nu. Maar zodra het Capitool dit soort uitspraken hoort, kunnen ze heel wat doen om ervoor te zorgen dat jij je mond dicht houdt.

'Maak je nou maar geen zorgen, Juco. Ik zal… ik zal gewoon mijn best doen. Voor nu moet je ervan uitgaan dat ik doodga, oké? Ik hou van je, man. Laat je dit niet pakken. Als ik doodga, wil ik dat je gewoon verder je leven leidt. Beloof je me dat?' vraag ik serieus aan mijn neef. Hij kijkt me zijdelings aan en ik zie een traan over zijn wang rollen. Hij ademt diep in en veegt de traan van zijn wang weg voordat hij antwoord geeft.

'Ik beloof je dat. Maar, dan moet jij me beloven dat je er alles aan zult doen om terug te komen.'

'Dat beloof ik je.'

Juco trekt me in een stevige omhelzing en zijn lichaam begint tegen het mijne te schokken. Hij is geluidloos aan het huilen. Ik huil mee. Hij is het enige wat ik nog over heb van mijn familie. Hij is de enige met dezelfde herinneringen als mij. Hij is de enige die over zal zijn in Panem die kan vertellen over zijn en mijn ouders. Zijn en mijn broers en zussen. Hij is de enige. En ik ga hem missen. Ik ga dit leven missen. Verdomme, ik ben zo bang om dood te gaan. Ik wil niet sterven. Maar het is bijna onvermijdelijk. Het is alsof ik Dood's adem al in mijn nek voel prikkelen. Alsof zijn handen ernaar prikkelen om mij mee te sleuren naar wat voor hel er ook is na de dood.

Ik kan het voelen in mijn eigen botten, dat dit misschien de laatste woorden zullen zijn die ook ooit zal zeggen tegen mijn neef. De laatste keer dat ik hem zal zien. De laatste keer dat ik hem zal aanraken. De laatste keer dat ik met hem kan spreken. En de laatste keer dat we kunnen huilen.

Misschien is dat wel een opluchting. Na dit hoeven we beide niet meer te huilen. Dat is gegarandeerd, of ik hier levend of dood uitkomen.

Geen tranen meer.

* * *

 **Gandhi Anderson – 16**

 **District 7**

Ik sta met mijn vrienden ergens vooraan het podium. We vinden de Hongerspelen wel een lachertje. Vorig jaar had ons District gewonnen. Dat had ons wat rijker en welvarender gemaakt. Veel mensen hier zijn nu weldoorvoed. Dat is beter dan wat ik kan zeggen over heel veel andere Districten. Daar leven de mensen waarschijnlijk een slechter leven.

Rhandu stoot mij aan. Met gefronste wenkbrauwen kijk ik hem aan. Hij grijnst alleen maar en wijst naar een aantal mensen op het podium. Ik volg zijn vinger en mijn ogen belanden uiteindelijk op een van de mooiste meisjes in dit District. Het is Jamie, de dochter van de burgemeester. Alle jongens die ik ken geilen op haar, waaronder ik.

Ik bedoel, moet je zien… ze heeft van die mooie blonde lokken die zo prachtig over haar bleke huid vallen... en groene, sensuele ogen, die je onbewust verleiden… en haar lichaam, God, daar moet ik niet eens over beginnen! Het is allemaal zo delicaat en klein, op haar borsten na natuurlijk. Man, die dingen barsten zo wat uit haar blouse! Ze heeft zelfs een paar knoopjes open moeten laten, omdat het anders niet dichtging. Haar benen zijn ze mooi slank en haar huid ziet er _zo_ zacht uit. Ik kan alleen maar dromen over hoe het zou voelen om mijn lippen tegen de hare te zetten. Iemand zou haar kunnen vergelijken met een godin.

En alsof Jamie wist dat ik naar haar zat te staren, draait ze zich om en ontmoeten onze ogen elkaar. Een glimlach verlaat haar lippen en ze zwaait beleefd naar me. Het enige wat ik voor elkaar krijg om te doen, is een halfzwaaitje geven en een domme grijns opzetten. Jamie lijkt bijna te blozen en kijkt weg.

Rhandu stoot me weer aan en heeft grote ogen opgezet.

'Dude… ze wilt je helemaal man! Niet te geloven! Het heeft me een heel jaar gekost om überhaupt haar aandacht te krijgen en hier sta jij met je abnormale, knappe gezicht als een idioot aan het grijnzen en… en… verdomme! Jij en jouw vervloekte charmes ook!' bromt Rhandu boos, terwijl hij me een prik geeft in mijn zij.

'Hé, rustig aan, ja… je hebt nog steeds die andere jongen die jij zo leuk vindt. Ik weet bijna zeker dat hij ook geïnteresseerd is in jou', verzeker ik Rhandu geruststellend. Hij werpt me een zure blik toe.

'Volgens mij is hij geïnteresseerd in _jou_ , omdat jij zo niet normaal knap bent. Ik bedoel, het is niet eens eerlijk meer', mompelt Rhandu geïrriteerd. Ik grijns alleen maar en haal mijn schouders op. Rhandu rolt overdreven met zijn ogen en slaakt een geërgerde zucht.

'Zie je! Nu doe je het weer. Eerlijk Gandhi, als jij je best deed, zou iedereen in kattenzwijn voor je vallen, gast. Jij maakt die knieën aan het knikken!'

Ik lach en schud mijn hoofd.

'Het zal wel, dude. Laten we maar opletten. Ik denk dat de boete op het punt staat om te beginnen.'

Rhandu schudt afkeurend zijn hoofd, maar kijkt naar voren om de burgemeester voor de microfoon te zien staan. Met een vermoeide zucht leun ik op mijn vriend. Ik vind de boete maar niks en Rhandu ook niet, maar we zijn er beide van overtuigd dat ze ons nooit zullen pakken. Er zitten daar namelijk honderden andere namen in.

De burgemeester gaat van start met zijn verhaal. Het is allemaal heel saai. Dingen over de revolutie, blablabla, waarom we dit verdienen, blablabla, de Donkere Dagen, blablabla, iets nog over rebellen, blablabla. Nadat hij eindelijk klaar is, komt iemand van het Capitool op het voorgrond. Het is een jonge man, net ergens in de twintig lijkt hij. Zijn blonde haren zijn overdreven gekruld en ik kan zijn rode nagellak vanaf hier al zien.

'Hallo mensen van District 7! Ik ben Eugene Fitzerherbert en zal de tributen van dit District begeleiden tijdens de Hongerspelen', stelt de man zich vrolijk voor. Hij glimlacht uitbundig, maar ik denk dat het komt omdat hij een District begeleidt dat vorig jaar had gewonnen.

'Dan zal ik nu de tributen aankondigen', gaat Eugene na een korte stilte verder. Verveeld begin ik te gapen. Dat komt deels omdat ik gewoon moe ben en deels omdat dit allemaal zo saai is.

'Dames gaan natuurlijk voor.'

Ik kijk toe hoe Capitooldude zijn hand in de meisjesbol steekt en er een papiertje uitvist.

'Onze vrouwelijke tribuut is… Scarlett Smirnov!'

Ik ga op mijn tenen te staan om te kijken wie het slachtoffer is. Het is een meisje met rood haar. Ze ziet eruit alsof ze niet veel jonger dan mij is. Haar gezicht laat duidelijk zien hoe bang ze is. Ik heb medelijden met haar.

'Kom maar naar voren, Scarlett!' moedigt Eugene haar opgewekt aan. Het meisje aarzelt even voor een seconde, maar loopt dan uiteindelijk naar voren toe. Als ze op het podium staat, kan ik zien hoe haar handen trillen, zelfs al zijn ze gebald. Rhandu werpt me een blik toe dat zegt _zielig._ En dat is het ook. Voor dat meisje.

Mijn aandacht gaat weer terug naar Eugene, die op de jongensbol afloopt. Mijn hart begint een beetje sneller te kloppen, ook al zei ik net dat ik dacht dat ik niet gepakt zou worden. Maar nu het erop aankomt, ben ik wel zenuwachtig. Wat als ze me toch wel pakken? Ik heb geen zin om voor entertainment te vechten voor mijn leven in een of andere domme arena. Dat is regelrecht ziek.

Eugene steekt zijn hand in de bol en vist er snel een papiertje uit. Zonder te aarzelen kondigt hij de volgende tribuut aan.

'En onze mannelijke tribuut is… Gandhi Anderson!'

Ik stop met ademen. Rhandu's armen verstrakken om mijn schouders. Geschokt kijken we elkaar aan. Dit kun je niet menen. Ik moet mee gaan doen aan de Hongerspelen. Aan de fucking Hongerspelen. Jezus. Dit heb ik nooit verdiend.

'Luister, Gandhi. Je moet nu het podium oplopen', zegt Rhandu zachtjes tegen me. Met verdrietige ogen geeft hij me een duw.

Ik doe wat hij zegt en loop in een waas het podium op. Zonder ergens echt naar te kijken, sta ik daar maar.

'Tributen, schud elkaars handen maar.'

Ik doe wat er me gevraagd wordt en dan begeleiden ze me naar de afscheidsruimte. En een afscheid heb ik nodig. Want ik zal sterven.

* * *

 **Scarlett Smirnov – 15**

 **District 7**

Mijn hele familie staat zwijgend voor me. Ze hebben de oorlog overleefd, door stom geluk. Maar ik wist wel dat dat ons zou inhalen. Ik wist wel dat er iets zou moeten gebeuren. Iedereen moet boeten voor de oorlog. Mijn familie is geen uitzondering.

Mijn zusje, zes jaar oud, genaamd Janice, loopt naar voren toe en geeft me een knuffel. Ze huilt niet, verrassend genoeg. Niemand huilt. Ook niet die andere tribuut, die met een of andere vriend en moeder samen lijkt te zijn. Niemand huilt.

Ze weten allemaal dat ik dood ga. Ik ook. Vroeger deed ik alsof, je weet wel. Ik deed alsof de oorlog nooit was gebeurd. Alsof alle mensen die dood zijn gegaan, nooit hebben bestaan. Alsof het Capitool ons nooit als slaven heeft behandeld. Ik deed alsof. Ik deed alsof we weer vredig konden gaan leven na de oorlog. Maar dat gaat nu niet meer. Ik kan niet meer doen alsof. Ik moet de harde feiten accepteren.

Mijn zusje houdt me nog steeds vast. Ik aai haar haren en geef haar een zoen op de kruin. Mijn broertje, tien jaar oud, genaamd Georgie, loopt nu ook op me af en geeft me een knuffel. Later moeten zij ook meedoen aan de boete. Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat geluk hun nog wel bijstaat. Dat ze nooit hoeven mee te doen.

Dan knuffelt mijn oudere broer, Spencer, me ook. Hij is zeventien. Na dit hoeft hij dit nog maar een jaar doen. Waarschijnlijk overleeft hij dat wel. Daar ben ik van overtuigd.

Ten slotte komen mijn ouders me ook een knuffel geven. Ik open mijn mond om mijn waarschijnlijke, laatste woorden te spreken.

'Ik zal altijd van jullie blijven houden.'

Dat zijn mijn woorden. Ik vind ze wel mooi.

'Je laat het klinken als een afscheid', mompelt Spencer bijna fluisterend.

'Het is ook een afscheid.'

Dat is het breekpunt. Mijn moeder en vader barsten in huilen uit. Niet veel later doen mijn broertje en zusje mee. Alleen Spencer en ik huilen nog niet. Mijn armen verstrakken om mijn zusje. Ik weet dat ze me allemaal gaan missen. Ik ga ze ook missen.

De vredebewakers komen binnen om iedereen weg te begeleiden. Het is een hele drama. Mijn moeder wordt letterlijk weggesleept en mijn vader zet een gevecht op. Spencer neemt Janice gauw in zijn armen en houdt Georgie's hand vast om er vandoor te gaan. Ik schreeuw tegen mijn vader dat hij moet stoppen, dat alles alleen maar erger wordt.

Uiteindelijk is het stil in de ruimte. Ik zit er samen in met Gandhi. Zachtjes begin ik te huilen.

Ik zal alleen sterven.


	4. Numeri

Disclaimer: alles behoort Suzanne Collins toe, op mijn personages na.

* * *

 _Als je dacht dat dit het einde was, dan heb je het goed mis. Dit is nog maar het begin._

* * *

 **Akana Suzuki – 15**

 **District 10**

Ongeïnteresseerd kijk ik voor me uit. De vredebewakers hebben me uit het huis van mijn ouders moeten slepen, zodat ik mee zou doen aan de boete. Maar ik heb er gewoon geen zin in, legde ik rustig uit aan hen. Dit hele gebeuren boeit me niks. Nee, zeiden ze. Dit is verplicht. Iedereen moet dit evenement bijwonen. Zelfs jij bent geen uitzondering. Best, zei ik terug. Als ik straks maar lekker kan slapen.

Een paar kinderen kijken vreemd naar me op. Ik snap niet waarom. Maar al gauw boeit het me niet waarom ze naar me kijken. Ik heb betere dingen te doen dan nadenken over vreemdelingen. Geïnteresseerd kijk ik naar een paar vogels in de lucht. Ze vliegen snel in cirkels rond. Ik kan er bijna een soort van patroon in zien.

Iets anders trekt dan mijn aandacht. Scherp draai ik mijn hoofd om naar een klein meisje dat haar hand heeft uitgestrekt naar mijn gezicht. Glimlachend kijk ik haar aan. Ze ziet er heel lief uit. Echt, heel erg lief. Maar haar ogen zijn groot. Alsof ze bang is. Vaagjes vraag ik me af waarom.

'Hallo', zeg ik tegen het meisje. 'Wat is jouw naam?'

'Violet', antwoordt het meisje. Ik glimlach. Dat is wel een leuke naam. En ook een mooie kleur.

'Wat een mooie naam', zucht ik. 'Aangenaam om kennis te maken, Violet.'

Violet knikt en legt haar hand op mijn wenkbrauw. De huid daar is kapot en deel van een vervormd litteken.

'Wie heeft je zoveel pijn gedaan?' vraagt het meisje nieuwsgierig. Ik glimlach en mijn hand gaat naar de hare toe. Het litteken is groot. Het neemt bijna het hele linkerhelft van mijn gezicht in. Mensen zeggen dat het jammer is. Dat ik vroeger mooi was. Mensen kijken naar me met medelijden, denk ik. Volgens mij denken ze dat het veel pijn deed.

'Een bom', antwoord ik rustig.

Het meisje trekt een lelijk gezicht.

'Het spijt me.'

'Maakt niks uit. Het deed niet veel pijn', zeg ik tegen het meisje. Het is de waarheid. De dokters zeiden dat de pijn zo erg was, dat mijn brein besloot om het niet te registreren. Ze zeiden ook dat mijn brein ongeneeslijk beschadigd was. Dat maakt niks uit, want ik leef nog.

'Violet, laat haar met rust', zegt een jongen dan opeens. Hij kijkt boos naar me. 'Je kunt haar niet vertrouwen.'

De jongen pakt Violet bij haar handen vast en trek haar naast zich. Violet kijkt met gefronste wenkbrauwen naar me om. Verontschuldigend glimlach ik en haal ik mijn schouders op. Dat zegt iedereen tegenwoordig over me. Maar dat boeit me weinig. Als ze me maar niet vervelen, vind ik niks een probleem.

'Oh', is het enige wat het meisje eruit kan brengen. Ze heeft duidelijk meer vertrouwen in de jongen dan in mij. Wat ook logisch is. Ik glimlach vriendelijk naar haar en sluit daarna mijn ogen. Ik heb geen zin om hier te zijn en ik heb geen zin om ergens naar te kijken. Dus ik blijf met gesloten ogen staan, terwijl de minuten voorbij tikken. Het is niet verrassend dat ik niet oplet. Ik let nooit op als iets me niet interesseert. Ik zie het punt er gewoon niet van in.

Mijn naam klinkt dan opeens door de ruimte heen.

'Akana Suzuki.'

Nieuwsgierig kijk ik op. Niemand hier zou het wagen om mijn naam luid voor een menigte te zeggen. Om een of andere reden zijn ze daar te bang voor. Ik snap niet waarom, maar heb tegelijkertijd geen zin om het uit te vogelen.

Iedereen staart me vol medelijden aan. De vraag is natuurlijk waarom.

'Akana Suzuki, kom naar voren.'

Verward schud ik mijn hoofd. Ik moet gekozen zijn voor de Hongerspelen. Wat vervelend. Ik knipper loom met mijn ogen voordat ik in beweging kom. Niemand staat me in de weg. Sterker nog, iedereen lijkt angstig voor me uit te wijken.

Degene die mijn naam zei, is een oude vrouw. Ze lijkt bijna een oma. Ongeïnteresseerd loop ik langs haar heen en ga ik achter haar staan. Ik sluit mijn ogen weer en begin een vrolijk deuntje te neuriën. Het is van een oud liedje die mijn moeder vroeger vaak zong. Ik glimlach als ik denk aan haar. Ze mag dan wel dood zijn, maar ik kan me haar nog steeds herinneren en dat is genoeg.

'Mace Trueheart.'

Dat moet mijn medetribuut zijn. Met belangstelling open ik mijn ogen en veeg ik mijn haren naar achteren, die een seconde geleden voor mijn gezicht hingen. De jongen die het podium op loopt, ziet er veel te jong uit. Hij kan toch niet aan zo'n verschrikkelijk spel als de Hongerspelen meedoen, toch?

Verward leg ik mijn hand op de schouder van de oma. Ze kijkt me bevreemd aan.

'Je gaat hem toch niet mee laten doen?' vraag ik, diep in de war. Mijn stem klinkt heel luid in de microfoon. De oma kijkt me met grote ogen aan en opent haar mond, waarna ze het weer sluit en opent.

'Ik ben bang dat het niet anders kan', zegt de oma, een aarzeling hoorbaar in haar stem. Rustig schud ik mijn hoofd. Ik wijs naar de bol vol jongensnamen.

'Pak gewoon een nieuwe. Je kunt toch niet een jongetje zoiets gevaarlijks laten doen als de Hongerspelen? Dat is niet echt eerlijk', zeg ik, mijn afkeurende toon duidelijk hoorbaar. Mijn wenkbrauwen zijn gefronst. De oma schudt haar hoofd, maar knikt daarna ja. Ze opent en sluit haar mond nog een aantal keer voordat ze echt antwoord geeft.

'Zo werken de regels nou eenmaal, mevrouw Suzuki. Meneer Trueheart kan alleen vervangen worden door een vrijwilliger', legt de oma met een trillende stem uit. Ik snuif verontwaardigd. Wat een onzin. Iedereen weet dat niemand zich als vrijwilliger zal gaan opgeven. Daar zijn we allemaal te egoïstisch voor.

'Dat is onzin', mompel ik beledigd. Ik werp de oma een boze blik toe. Ze krimpt angstig ineen. En goed maar ook. Het is wreed om een kind mee te laten doen aan de Hongerspelen. Het is gemeen en bruut. Er moet toch wel iemand het met me eens zijn?

Ik draai mijn gezicht vlug terug naar de menigte. Als één man deinzen ze een beetje achteruit, waardoor sommigen achterover struikelen en sommigen een kreetje van angst slaken.

'Zijn bloed is jullie bloed', is het enige wat ik zeg voordat ik het podium afstorm. Ik heb geen idee waar ik naartoe ga, maar dat boeit me niks. Ik heb nog steeds moeite met het idee dat ze een kind de arena insturen! Onze tributen waren altijd zestien jaar en ouder geweest. Ik rekende erop dat die oudere kinderen goed voor zichzelf konden zorgen en slimmere keuzes konden maken dan de rest. Maar een twaalf- tot veertienjarige is daar niet toe in staat. Zij zullen zich laten leiden door emoties.

Een paar vredebewakers grijpen opeens mijn armen vast. Woest ruk ik me los.

'Raak me niet aan, jij misbaksel!' schreeuw ik recht in het gezicht van de eerste, beste vredebewaker die ik zie. Hij komt op me af met een stok en probeert me te slaan, maar ik houd hem tegen en ruk de stok uit zijn handen. Een paar andere vredebewakers rennen op me af, maar ik sla een van ze.

'Kom niet dichterbij of ik sla jullie allemaal tot moes!' krijs ik buitenzinnen. De vredebewakers leggen hun stokken neer en pakken in plaats daarvan een wapen. Als een maniak begin ik te lachen. Ze denken toch echt niet dat een wapen me zal tegenhouden!?

'Leg je wapen neer of ik schiet', snauwt een vredebewaker me toe. Nog steeds lachend, schud ik mijn hoofd. Ze kunnen me niet neerschieten. Niet nu ik meedoe aan de Hongerspelen. Ik hoor te sterven in de arena, waar iedereen kan zien hoe zwak en machteloos ik ben. Het Capitool zal woedend zijn als ik sterf voordat ik meedoe.

'Jij en ik weten dat je me niet neer kan schieten', zeg ik tussen het gelach door. Met mijn stok sla ik zijn wapen uit zijn handen en pak ik het zelf op. Ik wijs het naar de vredebewaker.

'Breng me naar de verdomde afscheidsruimte.'

Een van de vredebewakers pakt mijn arm vast, maar ik duw hem meteen van me af.

'EN RAAK ME GODVERDOMME NIET AAN!'

* * *

 **Mace Trueheart – 14**

 **District 10**

Met open mond staar ik naar mijn medetribuut die het op heeft genomen tegen de vredebewakers. Wat is er mis met haar? Niet alleen heeft ze het Capitool haar twijfels gegeven, nee, ze heeft zich gedragen als een fucking rebel door de vredebewakers een koekje van hun eigen deeg te geven.

Ik draai me om naar de mensenmenigte. Ook hun staan daar verbijsterd te staren naar hoe Akana de vredebewakers rond beveelt alsof het haar slaven zijn. Die mensen hadden haar met gemak kunnen overmeesteren, aangezien ze maar een kind is, maar Akana is zo glad als een aal, onmogelijk om controle over te hebben. Dus lukte het haar om de vredebewakers te ontwijken, hoewel ze een bloedneus geslagen kreeg, en zelfs een stok in haar handen te krijgen. Niet veel later een fucking wapen.

God. Dat meisje heeft talenten.

Ik kijk weer terug naar Karen, onze begeleider. Ze ziet er zwaar geschokt uit. Ik wil er bijna om lachen. Het is goed dat Akana dat heeft gedaan. Hopelijk is het Capitool bang voor haar. Ik mag dan wel gaan sterven, maar als ik dat doe, wil ik tenminste wat nuttigs gedaan hebben. Zoals het Capitool kloten.

En ik zit in de gelukkige positie om dat te doen. Zelfs al voordat de opstand begon, was ik al een wees. Mijn vader is onbekend en mijn moeder is gestorven aan een longontsteking vier maanden na mijn geboorte. Ze had geen broers of zussen en haar ouders waren allang dood. En dus met geen vrienden meer over na de opstand en geen geliefdes waar ik om geef, kan het Capitool me niks meer doen, behalve natuurlijk martelen.

En dat vind ik het waard. Als het Capitool maar voor schut wordt gezet.

Ik kijk weer met een grijns naar Karen. Een beetje verdwaasd schudt ze haar hoofd alsof haar gedachtes daardoor weggaan. Het is een komisch aanzicht, zeker vanuit mijn oogpunt. Ik doe mijn best om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'Dat was… heel wat, hè?' vraag ik aan Karen. Ze kijkt me langzaam aan knikt instemmend.

'Inderdaad… ik breng je wel naar de afscheidsruimte', zegt Karen terug. Gehoorzaam knik ik en loop ik rustig achter haar aan. We lopen het gebouw van de burgemeester naar binnen en ik zie dat een bepaalde deur door vredebewakers wordt geflankeerd. Ik zwaai grijnzend naar ze en klop op de schouder van de vredebewaker links van me.

'Tributen, hè?' zeg ik grinnikend tegen een van de vredebewakers. Hij reageert niet, waardoor ik begin te lachen. 'Ik kloot alleen maar met je', zeg ik dan als de vredebewaker naar me opkijkt. Ik geef hem nog een klopje op zijn schouder voordat ik de afscheidsruimte binnenloop. Daar zie ik Akana met gesloten ogen rustig op een bankje liggen. Karen doet de deur achter me dicht waardoor ik alleen wordt gelaten met mijn medetribuut. Ik neem kalmpjes plaats op het bankje tegenover Akana en ga ook relaxt liggen. Na een korte stilte hoor ik Akana spreken.

'Je hoort niet mee te doen', hoor ik haar vermoeid zeggen.

'Er valt niks meer aan te doen. Maar maak je geen zorgen. Ik red me wel. Ik ben slimmer dan je denkt', verzeker ik Akana. Misschien is dat niet zo slim om te doen, aangezien ze straks wel mijn concurrentie is, maar ik heb zo'n gevoel dat Akana niet van plan is om te overleven, net zoals mij.

'Ik maak me geen zorgen. Het is gewoon niet eerlijk, dat is alles.'

Ik grinnik. Ze mag dan wel ouder lijken, maar blijkbaar is ze niet zo intelligent.

'Niks is meer eerlijk. En zodra je dat begrijpt, zal je in staat zijn om te leren hoe je moet overleven in deze wrede wereld', garandeer ik. Nieuwsgierig open ik mijn ogen voor Akana's reactie. Ze ligt nog steeds met gesloten ogen op de bank en haalt diep adem.

'Ik vind het niet erg om te sterven', fluistert ze nauwelijks hoorbaar. Een glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik naar haar kijk.

'Ik ook niet.'


End file.
